


漩涡（2）

by mryouyu



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mryouyu/pseuds/mryouyu
Kudos: 6





	漩涡（2）

我来找数了

老狐狸修羊圈 

“逾越了理性 超過自然   
瞞住了上帝 讓你到身邊” 

Kenny是被浴室的水声吵醒的。 

若不是身体某处清晰的胀痛提醒他昨晚那场激烈情事真实地发生过，他几乎以为自己在做梦。 

一时之间不知道是崇拜了多年的乐坛前辈并非君子还是自己和这位前辈上床了更令人震惊。 

可是他完全没法否认，也没法抵抗这个人难以名状的魅力。 

从头精致到脚，连做爱也是精致细心的，总是这样从容，好像万事都胜券在握。 

他的手触碰到他的身体，哪怕只是蜻蜓点水，都足够撩起他的情欲。 

多么可怕。 

就像现在这样。 

Hins穿着真丝睡袍放松地站在床边，湿发没有了发胶的支撑松散地垂在两鬓，看起来随和不少。他伸手摸了他的额头：“醒啦？有冇边度唔舒服？” 

仿佛昨晚发生的一切稀松平常，仍是那样温声细语，眉眼带笑，自信坦然。 

“冇。”Kenny小声地答，尽量压抑着指尖拂过他额头时带来的全身酥麻。 

“我……” 

“你老板我琴晚已经同佢打过招呼了，佢自己叫咗车返去，你唔使担心。”Hins给他递了一杯水。 

“……多谢。” 

“唔使。” 

Kenny喝着热水，心里却拔凉拔凉的。 

Hins这个老狐狸。一个顺水人情，也告知了老板自己留宿在他家。 

彻底没法交代了。 

老板会把自己卖给Hins吗？ 

“你愿唔愿意，留系我身边？”老狐狸倚在落地窗上，阳光从他的背后投射进屋，显得人格外高大，有强大的不容置疑的气场。 

Kenny脸唰地红了，低下头去不敢看他，“我……” 

“咪紧张，你唔使咁快答我。”Hins微笑着摸了摸他的头，“我叫工人煮咗啲粥，佢手势几好噶，出嚟饮两啖食啲早餐，一阵我车你返公司。” 

Kenny简直想挖个坑把自己埋起来，拒绝面对现实。 

饭厅已经摆好了简单的餐点和碗筷，Kenny惴惴不安地用小勺舀起碗里的粥，偷偷抬眼瞄Hins。 

“我好中意你。如果你愿意留系我身边嘅，我可以保证有乐坛数一数二嘅资源畀到你，同埋绝对唔限制你嘅人身自由。”Hins在他对面坐下，掰了半根油条蘸着粥吃，“有咩要求你都可以同我提，包括随时选择终止关系。只要你系我身边一日，我都会尽我之力对你好。” 

“我个人系唔中意强人所难嘅，你唔愿意都唔使勉强。” 

Kenny心道这人昨天还自称不是正人君子，今天就摆出一副好好先生循循善诱的嘴脸了。

看似是摆出条件供人选择，其实Kenny哪里有所谓选择的空间呢。

他轻描淡写几句话，却句句戳中Kenny痛点。

你是一个新人，即使你不主动找资源，你的老板也会把你推给手握资源的人。而我拿着最好的资源站在你面前，有什么理由不握住？

跟在我身边起码我会对你好，而且相对自由，换了别人可就不一定了。

你老板已经知道你昨晚留宿在我家，你若自己拒绝这个机会，老板会作何反应？年纪轻轻还未崭露头角就被雪藏，这样的代价你承受得起吗？

他哪里还有半句理由可以拒绝。尽管他只是陈述事实，Kenny还是觉得他坏极了。

他的自信不是“好像”，而是一切“就是”在他的掌握之中。

他看他平静带笑意的眼神，好像是在告诉他：你逃不掉的。

“我……我想考虑下。”他还是做着无谓的挣扎。

“Of course.我会尊重你嘅选择。”Hins喝完了碗底的粥，“我去换件衫，一阵车你返公司。”

说是换件衣服，Hins在屋里倒腾了半个多小时，出来时穿着整齐的宝蓝色西装，别了做工精致的胸针，头发用发胶处理得一丝不苟，古龙水是淡淡的东方香调。

衣冠禽兽说的不过如此。

Hins家到Kenny公司不过20分钟路程，一路上Hins除了提醒他系安全带和问他空调开得冷不冷，并没有多说话。倒是Kenny在淡淡的香水味中晕乎乎地消化着过大的信息量，几次三番欲开口，最终都咽回肚里。

临下车，Hins递给他一张纸条，“哩个系我私人号码，有咩霖法任何时候都可以打哩个电话揾我。”

“……好。”

直到回到公司得知老板有事外出，Kenny才松了今天的第一口气，躲进自己的休息室愁眉苦脸地缩在沙发上。

一道玻璃门之隔的茶水间里，小秘书们正在议论公司某位艺人傍上了某家电影公司的老板，很舍得为他花钱，可惜又老又丑还有怪癖blabla......

Hins的一切条件比起她们口中的金主们，都好太多了。

一些关于昨夜的旖旎画面不断在眼前闪过，Kenny忍不住涨红了脸。

他从兜里掏出那张号码纸条，心不在焉地在拨号盘输入，按了保存。

然后鬼使神差地按了拨出。

正当他手忙脚乱地找挂断键时，电话那头已经有人接听。

“喂？边位？”

“……”Kenny一边在心里骂自己一边认命地把听筒放在耳边，“张，张生，系我……Kenny.”

听得电话那头发出一声轻笑：“咁快霖清楚啦？”

“我……”他自然是急忙想否认，可迟疑了一阵，又破罐子破摔地把自己埋进沙发里，小声地应了声“嗯”。

他都能想象到老狐狸如愿以偿的得意笑容了。

“好，咁我今晚嚟接你。”Hins说，“同埋准备好一份你嘅简历畀我。”

那头挂了电话，Kenny浑身脱力地把手机扔在茶几上，让自己整个沉进沙发里，长长地叹了一口气。

再次进入车内的时候，古龙水的味道已经消散了，Hins的发型塌了些，看起来有些疲惫。

“张，张生。”

“食咗饭未？”

“食咗。”

“咁直接返屋企了喔？”

“……好。”

Kenny目光落在两座位之间的储物盒里，Seven的半透明包装袋里躺着几盒安全套和一管ky。

他脸颊发烫，不太自在地系好了安全带，双手规规矩矩地放在膝上，直到那人摊开手心，摆在他面前。

Kenny转头看向Hins，对方正目视前方专心开着车。

他在心里叹了口气，慢慢把手放在他掌心。

他的手并不大，也算不上骨节分明，但干燥温暖。

而下一秒就不温暖了。Hins低声笑了，反手拍了一下他的手背，“我要简历啊，揸住你只手我点挂挡啊。”

“……”

“你个人点解咁中意整蛊人噶啫！”Kenny缩回手，把简历赌气地甩到他身上。

Hins忍着笑把简历放到一边回头看看他，脸红红的，双手抱胸，撅着嘴，格外可爱。

他忍不住伸手捏了捏他的脸，笑着说：“你得意啊嘛。”

Kenny没有搭理他，转头去看窗外。

“真系嬲啊？好啦好啦系我衰，对唔住。”

“……我唔系嬲你。”

他只是气自己怎么这么轻易就被人玩弄于鼓掌，还半点骨气都没有。

“你真系考虑清楚啦？”Hins看他心事重重，不放心地问。

Kenny有些惆怅地望着窗外的霓虹灯，呆呆地点了点头。

从小到大他都不是一个太有主见的人，学东西也三分钟热度，直到成年才隐隐约约能确定自己喜欢唱歌这件事。

直到真正踏入演艺圈，满怀着期待地沉寂了半年，才发现原来这条路并非他想象中那样好走。

也是今天在翻简历的时候，无意中发现他闲时写下的词和曲已经堆了满满一抽屉，却没有哪怕一张纸能够呈现在听众面前。

现在Hins主动向他伸出手了，尽管动机不纯。

他开始安慰自己。Hins看中他的皮囊，而他想要Hins的人脉，只是各取所需而已。

Hins很快会看腻了他的脸，他也会有自己的一片小天地。一切都是暂时的。

当天晚上Hins把Kenny压在床上狠狠亲了一阵，亲得Kenny浑身发软，最后并没有办事。

“你琴晚先做过仲未好翻，等你好翻先。”他如是说。

说罢在Kenny脸上又啄了一下，翻身闭眼。

留下脸红得像柿子的Kenny在心里辱骂了Hins一万遍。

只是他没有想到的是Hins口中的“好翻”对他来说也太快了些。

或是心绪不宁，又或是认床，头天失眠到凌晨的Kenny企图用凉水冲走霸占大脑的浆糊。

迷迷糊糊中听到了浴室门打开的声音。

下一秒就被按在了墙上。

脸和前胸贴着冰冷的墙壁，双手举过头顶，

脊背被另一副身躯紧贴，灼热的硬挺顶着他的臀缝。

他彻底醒了:“张生？！”

“早晨。”男人轻轻啃咬着他的后颈，温热的呼吸和打在身上的凉水形成鲜明的对比，使人颤栗。

“喂……”

“我琴晚未食宵夜，今朝补翻。”Hins在他耳边低声说。

食你个大头鬼！

Hins一手按着他的腰往下压，一手在他胸前游走四处挑逗，惹得人两腿发软，身体自然下滑，臀部高高翘起。

羞耻的姿势使得Kenny脸烫得快要冒烟，他当然不知道他这会的扭腰挣扎与勾引无异。

而恐怖的是Kenny自认为和Hins还不算熟悉，他的身体却已经记住了他，聪明且自觉地给出对方想要的反应，难耐的喘息声也从齿缝中溢出来。

“你好敏感啊。”Hins吻着他的耳垂，冰凉的指尖挤入臀缝探入秘境。

“嗯……拿出去……”

“唔得，你会受伤噶。”

老狐狸最善颠倒黑白。Kenny在心里说。

舞台上握话筒的手指在他后穴里翻搅出浪花，善于深情吟唱的一张嘴正在他身上肆意挑逗，不时放出挑衅的言论。

Kenny背对着他，穴肉包裹手指的触感被放大，安全感完全丧失，只能在汹涌的情欲之中飘摇浮沉。

安全套塑料包装被撕开的声音在狭小的空间中格外刺耳。

“我要入来了。”

他又沦陷了。在男人的低声细语和他自己的情欲里。

“啊……”

穴里的软肉显然比身体的主人更诚实主动，包裹吮吸着闯进来的欲根，在撤出的时候收紧挽留。

头顶的花洒还在降下冷水，而对自身体深处燃起的欲火不过是杯水车薪。

浴室里一时水声，躯体碰撞交合的啪啪声，由压抑逐渐变得放肆的呻吟声和作恶之人的低声挑逗混杂在一起。

Hins握着他的腰，一次次重重顶入，务求进得更深。

“啊……你……慢一点……！”

Kenny被顶得浑身酸软，身体一面下滑一面将粗大的性器含得更深，快感一浪接一浪汹涌而来。他被撞得近乎窒息，双腿止不住地颤抖，只觉得下一秒就要整个人坏掉了。

“You are so sweet.”Hins在他耳边感叹道。青年被情欲熏得红红的身体和失神的喘息实在叫他爱不释手。他甚至觉得这位小天使的身体里其实住着一个索求无度的淫魔，不然怎么这样贪婪地吸着他不肯放。

他一度想要摘掉套就这样射在里面，把他灌满，在他穴里打上自己的标记。

Kenny很快颤抖着射了，白浊喷溅在墙上，很快被凉水冲刷掉。

Hins随后也低喘着射在套里。

他把高潮后浑身瘫软的人抱进放好热水的浴缸里，让他趴在自己身上，细心为他清理掉穴里的粘液。

怀里的人晕乎乎地跟着他的动作哼哼唧唧，被情欲熏得烟雨朦胧的眼睛无神地望着前方，Hins觉得自己又要硬了。

他轻轻拍了拍Kenny的屁股，轻声说:“一阵同我出去买几件衫，你啲衫咁鬼丑样又唔啱你着，点见监制啊。”

“你成日都系咁，好鬼乞人憎。”Kenny的声音软绵绵的，答非所问。

Hins低声笑了，振动通过胸腔的触碰直达对方的心脏。他开心地吻了Kenny的脸颊，“因为你太得意了，我忍唔住。”

Kenny不满地撇撇嘴，把头埋进他怀里。

在内心深处令他感到惶恐的不是可能日日都要承受这样“惊喜”的性爱，而是他的身体对此并不排斥，甚至有点喜欢。

“來沉沒在我的深處吧

世界快要變作碎花

趁這結尾歎口氣吧

答應送我最美那朵水花 可以嗎”

tbc.


End file.
